One Man's Lost, Another Man's Treasure
by RyainDrop
Summary: Edward decides to leave Bella again. When she leaves, someone is following her out of town. Who is it? Will this person capture Bella's heart or will she push him away? AND what is Alice hiding?
1. The End

**Full Summary**: Edward decides to leave Bella again. When she leaves, someone is following her out of town. Who is it? Will this person capture Bella's heart or will she push him away? AND what is Alice hiding?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, S. M. does. I own my characters and the plot and what not is mine too.

**Bella' P.O.V**

If someone told me alittle over a year ago that I, Bella Swan; plain Jane, would be engaged to a vampire, I would have laughed in your face. When I first meet Edward, my world evolved around him. He was my friend, my Hero, my own personal guardian. I could see our future together. Us running through the forest, and making love all night long. But all that is changing. My world is changing, my Edward is changing. Since he got back for Alaska three weeks ago, he's been acting different He won't kiss me, he won't touch me. It's like I repulse him now. If I come near him, he shys away. If I try the kiss or touch him, he flinches. I don't know what to do.

Here I am sitting in the Cullen living room thinking about what to do or what to say to Edward when he comes home. The front door opens and Edward walks through. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He comes to sit on the couch about a foot away from me and take the remote out of my hand. He turns off the T.V. and faces me. We just stare at each other for what it feels like twenty minutes, when it has only been thirty seconds.

"Bella, we need to talk," he says. From those five little words I know what's about to happen. He's going to break up with me. Tears right away start to well up in my eyes.

I wipe away the salty droplets of water the start to fall freely. "About what?" I asked.

"Bella," he paused, "I…I fell out of love with you. You used to make me feel human and I loved that about our relationship. But now that I've had some time to think, we're not meant for each other. That's why I went to Alaska. To find someone I'm compatible with. And I found her. Her name is Tayna. Bella, I slept with her..." My heart is breaking with every word he said. I knew this day would come. As hard as I tried to stop the tears from falling, I was with no success. My mind is racing, my breath has quickened. I'm starting to feel light headed. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, and I let out a sob, I cried. I cried for myself, I cried for my breaking heart.

I knew I didn't deserve him; he was always too good for me. He was beautiful and I was plain, he was graceful and I was a klutz, he was perfect, I was not. I can see from the corner of my eye that Edward has stood and turned away from me. He walked up stairs to his room and shut his door. I can hear his music blaring from his room.

About twenty minutes later the rest of the Cullens came through the door and Jasper was the first one to reach me. "Bella, what happened?" he said while rubbing circles on my back. This was the first time that he has been this close to me, and felt so relaxed. Maybe because he just got back from hunting. When I didn't answer he shifted me into his lap and started to rock me back and forth. Alice came to sit next to him, and Emmett sat his feet. Rosalie huffed and sped upstairs to her room. Carlisle and Esme stood behind the couch looking concerned.

Jasper spoke again, "Bella, tell us what happened, please?"

After I calmed down alittle, I spoke. "Edward broke up with me. He slept with Tayna." I heard the gasps of my family and I cried some more. My heart was breaking all over again. I needed to leave. I have to get out of here. I got off of Jasper's lap and took and tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table, and wiped my face.

"I need to leave," I said mostly to myself. I walked over to the coat rack by the door and grabbed my jacket.

"What do you mean 'you need to leave?' Where are you going," Esme asked walking toward me.

"I need to leave town, I can't stay here, in this house, in the town. I have to go," I said as I opened the front door. Alice and Jasper walk to me and pull me into an almost bone crushing hug. I clung to them as tight as I could. When we let go, I got a hug from Esme and Carlisle next. I'll miss my second mother and father. Next was Emmett. His hug was gentle and so not like the hug I'm used to from him. I sniffled when we split and ran out the open door to my truck and climbed in. After putting the key in the ignition, I took one last look at my family and sped out the drive way to never look back.

**I know its short, and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next Chapter would be longer. Please Review!**


	2. The Start

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, S. M. does. I own my characters and the plot and what not is mine too.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I quickly pull into Charlie's drive way and hopped out of my truck. I walked to the door and was ready to unlock it when Charlie pulled up in the cruiser. He got out of his car, and was making his way toward me. "Hey Bells," he said with a smile. When he got closer, he looked more worried. He saw the dried tears and the red puffy eyes "Bella, what's wrong? Did Edward do something?" You got to love Charlie. He might not talk much but he's very observant when it comes to me.

"Daddy, Edward… he broke up with me," I said right before I busted into sobs. Charlie pulled me by my jacket and hugged me tight to him. After a few minutes of clinging to him, I pulled away and wiped my tears with the sleeve of my jacket, I said, "Dad, I have to leave Forks."

Charlie's face became pained. I've only been living with him alittle over a year and I ran away or walked out on him twice. He doesn't want me to leave, but I need to. "Can't you just stay with me Bells. I know that _that boy _broke your heart baby girl. But you can't just up and leave. You can't run way from your problems."

"Charlie you don't understand. I don't want to turn into that zombie Bella again. This is why I want to leave. I want to be by myself, have some time to think. I already graduated so I don't have to worry about school. And I'm not running away, I'm trying to deal with my problems, dad," I said while wiping the remainder of tears.

"I suppose you're right. Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, but I'll call when I get to where ever I'm gonna go."

"You better. Do you need help packing?" he said with a small sad smile.

"No. I think I can manage," I smiled back. I went into the house and up to my room. I looked under my bed and received my suitcase, and placed it on my bed. Going over to my dresser, I see a picture of me and Edward. It was the picture we took at prom last year. We were so happy. What happened? What did I do wrong? I took the Picture out of its frame and reached for the box of matches that were sitting next to it. After setting it on fire, I placed it in the garbage pail and watched it burn into ash. I opened up my drawers and took out all my t-shirts and jeans and put them in my suitcase. I also put in seven sets of matching bras and panties. Behind my door were my chucks and I put those in the bag too. I looked in the closet and found the biggest purse I owned and went to the bathroom and loaded up all my toiletries.

When I went back to my room, Charlie was sitting on my bed zipping up my bag. He looked up at me and gave me another small sad smile. I strolled into my room and went to my bed side table and opened the cabinet. Sitting in a glass mason jar was alittle over seven hundred dollars. I took the bills and stuffed them in my pants pocket. From the corner of my eye I see Charlie stand up and reach in his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He opens his wallet and takes all the money out of it and walk toward me. He hands me the money. "Here," I start to protest, but he cuts me off. "Don't argue with me Bella. Take the money." I put the money with the rest and looked up at him. "I'm going to give you my cell phone. You better call me when you get to where you're going. Don't make me worry too much, ok?" I took the phone and he pulled me into a hug. Charlie wasn't the emotional type, but this was an emotional time for us. "I love you, baby girl. Never forget that." I nodded my head and again I wiped away my tears. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. Charlie falls close behind. We leave the house and I climb in to the driver seat of my truck. Charlie and I kiss each other's cheek. He backs away and I back out into the street and drive down the road.

I let the tears roll down my face as I leave Forks. There is nothing to hold me here. My life it falling apart and there's nothing I can do about it. I pull into the nearest gas station to fill up. I went inside to pay and got some food for the road. I got back on the interstate and drove for hours.

'Welcome to Michigan' the sign said. A new state, a new life. I just hope it's better than the last one.

**Geeze it's still too short =(. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. The Fuck

**Oh My Carlisle! Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Here's another chapter. Please Enjoy! Oh and I'm sorry for my potty mouth.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, S. M. does. I own my characters and the plot and what not is mine too.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

What the fuck is wrong with Edward. Bella doesn't deserve a gay ass prick. What the fuck? Sometimes I wonder what the hell goes through his mind. He can pick through everyone else's minds. It's so fucking frustrating. That dumb ass cheated. He fucking cheated on Bella Swan. The girl he pledged his love for. The girl who saved his pathetic life back in Italy.

Here I am sitting at Bella's feet as she cries into Jasper's shoulder. Some of you might think that Jasper can't control himself, but what no one else knows is that that Jasper's control is just as good as Carlisle's. At Bella's birthday, if you really paid attention, Jasper wasn't trying to get to Bella, He was trying to get to Edward. Edward was going to drain her dry. Everyone was so disappointed in Jasper because his control wasn't at his best that day. What the fuck ever. Their control wasn't up to par. Everyone's except for Carlisle's and mine. Those slip ups Jasper had in the past, weren't slip ups at all. He did that on purpose. He wanted to feed from a human every once in a while. And I don't blame him, being on the same diet for thirty, forty years gets really old really fast. The best thing about it is that Jasper was able to hide it from Edward. I give him props. Hell to the fucking Yeah. And when he did feed from humans, the human was either a rapist or a murderer. So I don't know why their panties were in a bunch.

Alice is a bitch. You may be thinking, 'Where the hell did that come from?' but she is. Alice wants everything. She will do whatever it takes to get it. She wanted to move to Forks, so she panted a dead human girl in her and Jasper's room and told the family the Jasper couldn't _control_ himself. Who the hell does that to her husband? Alice does. Alice wanted a play thing, and what did she do. She pushed Edward to Bella, and instantly got a new Barbie doll to play with whenever she wanted. And that little trick that Bella would've played along with it, because she loved Alice and wanted to be apart of the family so bad. Alice may get her way with everyone else, but she knows better than to fuck with me. She knows I'll set her pixie bitch ass straight.

Rosie. Rosie. Rosie. She's a bitch too, but everyone knew that already. But what nobody knew was that she put out a hit on Bella four months ago when she came back from Italy with Edward and Alice. She hired a human drinker to assassinate Bella at her house while she was sleeping. Rose gave Vladimir, the hired assassin, some of Bella's clothes to track her down and do the job. Thank God I overheard her phone conversation. They were going to meet in Port Angles and discuss the premature death of Isabella Swan. I took the engine out of Rosie's car and hide and met this Vladimir at the little café they decided to meet at. I spotted him right away and drug him outside. He confessed everything that he and Rosalie had planned on the way to the woods. But I had to threaten him alittle first. You know how I do. *wink*. Anyways I drug him to the woods and ripped him into many, many pieces and burned him. Ha! No one fucks with Emmett J. D. McCarty. Wanna no why? Because I. Am. A. Beast.

I didn't burn Vlad's head, I just put in a backpack I had brought with me. I knew that the Cullens were out hunting except for Rose. She greeted me at the door in her lingerie; a black and blue baby doll. She really thinks I'm gonna sleep with her. Well she has another think coming. I pulled his head out of the bag and …

_Flashback_

I walk up the steps of the Cullen house. I open the door, and there's my so called wife in her favorite lingerie piece **(picture on profile, along with the pics of the characters). **I like my wife I really do. And I like sex. What guy doesn't. But sometimes Rosie wants it too much. Any ways I look at her with discust, she tried to off my best friend. And she thought she could get away with it. What the hell. I'm pissed, she can tell that I'm pissed.

She starts to walk toward me swaying her hips. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' you ask? Let me tell you what's wrong. I found out that my so called wife, wanted to MY best friend killed." The look on her face was priceless. I never raised my voice at her before, ever.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"You damn well what I'm talking about rose," I said pulling Vladimir's head out of the bag. "I overheard you on the phone talking to this piece of waffle shit. What the fuck. Didn't you think that I wouldn't find out." By now I was screaming and she was slowly stepping away from me. What I didn't notice what I was doing was slinging the waffle shit's head around. "Why Rose? Why do this to Edward, to the family, to me? You know how we feel about her."

Her face came from scared to pissed in .725 seconds. "Why? WHY? You want to know why Emmett? Because she's ruining our family. She's taking over. She's the black plague; spreading around and eventually going to kill us all if the Volturi found out that she hasn't been changed yet. Bella fucking Swam wants this life, for what? To be with Edward? To be with the family? Fuck! And I've seen the she looks at you Emmett. She has feelings for you. I know that look. Every time I want to spend time with my husband I can't because she's always here, and you're always with her."

I can't believe her. "Oh my God! Are you hearing yourself right now. You sound fucking crazy. You tried to kill our brother's fiancé, because you think she's a threat. She can't do anything to you Rose, She's human. She's going to become one of us in a couple months. So why the fuck are you freaking out?"

Rose slowly walks toward me 'til she's standing right in front of me. The next thing I know, my head was facing to the left. Did this bleach blonde bitch just slap me? I slowly turn to face her once again, I'm about half an inch from her face. "I want a divorce. And I don't want the family to know. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a low but firm tone. She nodded. I know I scared her. I could see it in her eyes. "And if you even think about harming Bella again, I will take you down, slowly rip you to pieces, and burn you one piece at a fucking time. Do you understand me?" She nods again. "Now get the fuck out of my sight." She goes upstairs to our room and stays there for a while.

_End Flashback_

Bella removes herself from Jasper's lap and went to the coat rack. She said that she needs to leave town. She wanted to start a new life somewhere else. She wants to get rid of the memories she had of Edward. Hell I would too if he did that to me. Wait that came out wrong. I'm not gay, or anything. We all gave her a hug and she left the house, and never turned back.

I followed her home to make sure she made it there safely. I over hear her talking to her dad about leaving. I couldn't let her go alone, so I climb in the bed of her tuck hiding under a tarp. She finally comes outside and climbs into the cab and starts the engine. She pulls out of her drive way and set to the highway. I hope when she gets to where she's going that she will have a better life. And no more heartache.

**Watcha think? Like it? Love it? Hate it =(? What did you think of Emmett's little dark moment? Please review even if it's good or bad. I appreciate both.**


End file.
